1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus for controlling a recording medium using control information capable of controlling the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has been newly developed a high-density optical recording medium (e.g., a HD-DVD) capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation HD-DVD technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, the international standard technical specification associated with the BD has been established.
A variety of standard technical specifications associated with the BD have been established. And, a variety of standard technical specifications associated with various discs, for example, a 1×-speed BD-RE (Blu-ray Disc Rewritable), a high-speed (at least 2×-speed) BD-RE, a write-once BD-R, and a BD-ROM (Read Only Memory), have also been established.
In recent times, the above-mentioned BD-associated standard technical specifications are being extended from a conventional BD composed of one or two recording layers to a multi-layered BD composed of at least three recording layers and also being extended from a conventional BD being capable of one or two type of writing speed and/or write parameters (e.g., write strategy parameters) to a multi type BD being capable of a plurality of writing speed and/or write parameters.
However, detailed technical backgrounds associated with the multi-layered BD have not yet been completed, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing the optical recording/reproducing device.